Sebuah TV Plasma
by Kiki Suzuki
Summary: Indonesia kebingungan, menatap lekat-lekat layar yang ada di hadapannya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilihatnya? Temukan jawabannya dalam bungkus kemasan ini-eh, salah, mendingan baca saja, deh.


Konnichiwa minna-san ^^

**Sebuah TV Plasma** by Kiki Suzuki

**Disclaimer :** Axis Powers Hetalia milik Himaruya-sensei

Indonesia, Singapore – Humor

"Padahal lagi seru-serunya..."

**AN :** Saya sedang labil, nelangsa sembari bengong di dalam rumah saudara sepupu karena kota tempat tinggal saya ikutan nelangsa diterjang abu vulkanik dari Merapi, sehingga saya ngungsi ke rumahnya. Jadi, ketika saya ditinggal sekolah mereka, saya nulis ini dengan nggak karuan pula.

**Warning :** full of gajeness, ehehe

* * *

Gesekan dawai-dawainya bagaikan dentum bandul jam di tengah malam. Alunan melodinya mampu membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Seperti kikikan hantu di kuburan, atau jika beruntung kau akan menemukannya di balik pintu kamarmu. Suaranya mendayu-dayu, terasa ngilu, seperti suara derit pintu.

Dan makhluk tak beruntung yang mendengar suara itu adalah seorang gadis kecil. Gendang telinganya seakan hendak pecah. Tubuhnya linglung seperti orang habis mabuk alkohol. Kepalanya pening amat sangat. Ia ingin segera menyingkir dari tempatnya, berusaha menjauh dari suara itu, tetapi apa daya tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Ia sendiri tidak tahu orang gila macam apa yang menggesekkan biola tuanya dengan sembarangan dan bahkan tak tahu aturan tangga nada kres dan mol, dan untuk apa ia memainkannya di tengah malam begini. Semakin lama mendengarnya, serasa ingin hancur tubuhnya.

"AAARRGGGHH!"

_Klik_.

Rintihan keras itu disusul dengan suara desingan peluru yang meluncur tak tentu arah. Tak lama luncuran peluru meriam sebesar semangka itu mulai tampak di mana-mana. Saling bersahut-sahutan, seakan sedang bermain pantun berbalas. Cairan merah bermuncratan, mayat kaku bergelimpangan, para tentara yang masih hidup maju tak gentar melawan musuhnya. Para komandan dari kedua belah pihak memamerkan suara garangnya untuk memberi komando pada pasukannya. Tetapi akhirnya semuanya berakhir ditelan radiasi ledakan bom atom yang meluber ke sekelilingnya.

_Klik_.

Hanya dalam beberapa detik, sekelompok orang meloncat dari bibir pintu pesawat, mengikuti irama gaya gravitasi yang semakin terasa seiring semakin bertambahnya kelajuan mereka menuju lapisan litosfer bumi. Anehnya, mereka merasa senang-senang saja, malah menikmatinya, mereka merasakan adrenalin masing-masing mulai meledak di jantungnya. Kemudian terdengar seruan mereka, seruan kebahagiaan, dan suara _blub!_ Parasit mengembang seperti adonan kue kelebihan bubuk pengembang, mulai membawa orang-orang itu menuju sebuah titik di atas tanah secara perlahan, perlahan, hingga akhirnya orang-orang itu selamat dan sehat wal'afiat sesampainya di bumi. Mereka saling berjabat tangan dan berpelukan, gembira.

_Klik_.

Suasana _ballroom_ yang mewah. Kerlap-kerlip di mana-mana, entah cahaya lampu atau memang asli permata. Gorden merah marun menutupi sebagian rangka jendela-jendela besarnya. Tak lama beberapa pasangan yang mengenakan gaun pesta dan _tuxedo_ memasuki ruangan itu. Mereka semuanya memasang topeng ekspresi bahagia, tak ada yang sedih maupun gundah gulana. Mereka langsung mengambil hidangan di atas meja panjang, nampan-nampan kuningan berisi buah-buahan dan masakan berkelas bertebaran di atasnya. Alunan _waltz_ mulai berteriak damai. Para pasangan yang hadir pun mulai melenggak-lenggok sambil menghadap mesra pasangannya.

_Klik_.

_Klik_.

_Klik_.

...

...

"Hei!" seru seorang pemuda berkacamata, membuka pintu secara tidak sopan, dan tampak di matanya seorang pemuda yang terpaku melihat layar televisi di ruang tengah. "Kak Indonesia!"

"Ya?" pemuda yang dipanggil Indonesia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda berkacamata, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah adiknya, Singapura.

"Jangan kebiasaan nonton TV di tengah malam, dong! Mana suaranya dikeraskan, lampunya dimatikan, di rumahku pula! Sudahlah, sebaiknya Kakak tidur sekarang!"

"Huh, padahal lagi seru-serunya..." dengan berat hati Indonesia mematikan TV plasma milik Singapura, kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Malam itu ia sedang menginap di rumah Singapura, semata-mata hanya ingin mencicipi _gadget_ milik adiknya yang tak terhitung jumlahnya itu. Sebenarnya ingin ia katakan tujuannya menginap di rumah adiknya ketika pemuda berkacamata itu merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa empuk dan jemarinya menari di atas iPad-nya suatu hari, tetapi rasa gengsinya mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengatakannya.

"Fiuh, selamat malam saja, deh. Besok aku babat lagi, hohoho."

Berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, boleh saja. Asal jangan _ngeres_. (?)

* * *

+OWARI+

Hahaha, abal banget seh. -_-v Setelah sekian lama saya vakum dari sini, entah kenapa juga ya, karena saya sebenarnya masih ada utang nyelesaiin sebuah fict saya, akhirnya saya sempet datang kemari dengan fict baru yang geje. Hehehe. Mungkin karena saya lagi males apdet fict /ditampol terus rumah saya tidak dialiri listrik selama beberapa hari pasca letusan Merapi itu, jadinya saya ga bisa menjelajah dunia maya yang menghubungkan saya dengan FFn ini... /plak /terlalulebay.

Kalau boleh, cendol—eh, maksudnya, review dong? :Dd


End file.
